love lasts forever phoebecole
by divaroxz
Summary: Phoebe and cole have bumpy roads,can they fix them?Its mostly a phoebe/cole but shared = w/ the other charmed ones PLEASE R
1. phoebe and cole

Hey guys I'm new at this so bare w/ me. Whenever I have a new chpt. I'll have "Jess' words" and that will be my opinion or sumthin that I need 2 get out 2 ppl. So here we go.  
  
"Phoebe please, I couldn't help it. I was trying to help u."  
  
"No Cole. You don't kill a man because he and I have issues." Phoebe said sternly.  
  
"What if he hurt you?"  
  
"Cole I'm a big girl and I can handle it. No one could've hurt me like you hurt me. Cole I love you I really do, but you cant do this. Cole you're a demon, and I know that you can't help it but its like you don't even try."  
  
"Phoebe, I love you too. That's why I did it."  
  
"Cole, every time that I see a change in you and I think, yea maybe he can do it, you prove me wrong. You've proved me wrong for the last time Cole." Phoebe said with a sigh.  
  
"No phoebe! Damn it! I have changed. I love you. I'm not using my powers to get what I want because what I want is you. I may be half demon, but I am human too."  
  
"Well why is it that you cant seem to show me your human side more often? If you want to prove that you love me buy me flowers, don't kill my boss. I know he's a jerk and he is perverted but if you went around killing every one like that there wouldn't be many people in this world left."  
  
"Phoebe, I'm sorry. Theres nothing I can do now,but I have changed. I'm good now."  
  
"I'm not so sure that I can believe that yet." Phoebe said and left Cole's house. 


	2. picking names

Jess' words..hey guys I know chapter 1 was short but I was just trying some thing out the more reviews that I get the more you guys get let me no JESS!!!  
  
Leo and Piper are having an argument of what to name they're baby to be.  
  
"Well Leo if we have a girl I think that we should keep the P tradition." Piper said convincingly.  
  
"Yes but what else could you come up with. There was your mom Patty, Prue (Prudence), you Piper, Phoebe, Paige. There's not that much of a selection after that you know." Leo said.  
  
"I don't know how about...Petunia?"  
  
"Petunia!? Are you crazy?! Why couldn't we have a normal kids name like Rachel or Ally?"  
  
"Well Ally isn't that bad. Do you really like it?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well of course I do. My mothers name is Allison Elizabeth Whytt."  
  
"Well I love the name Ally."  
  
"Really? We could name her Ally if we have a girl?"  
  
"Yes we can." Piper said kissing Leo on the cheek.  
  
"What happens if we have a boy?" Leo asked, joking around.  
  
"Honey, that's tomorrows argument." Piper said teasingly.  
  
At that moment Paige gets in.  
  
"Piper? Leo?" Paige called.  
  
"We're in the kitchen." Piper shouted back.  
  
"Oh hey guys. Leo, do you think that I can talk to Piper alone please?  
  
"Sure but if you need anyone else, I am your white lighter." Leo said politely.  
  
"Thanks anyways Leo, but it's a little more personal."  
  
Leo nodded and left the room. Jess' afterthoughts..thanxz guys tell me wat ya think & ill rite more I have 5 more chapters after this so if you wana here more then tell me and ill post rite away. 


	3. Paiges' problem

Jess' words... hey guys jess hea.if u give me more reviews then I can update it more cuz as I said b4 I got lots more chapters. I have 10 chpts. now so I NEED REVIEWS do u think I should keep goin? Ok well thanxz bb  
  
"What's wrong? Is it something that I can help you with?" Piper asked concerned. Paige decided not to beat around the bush.  
  
"Do you think that I have commitment issues?"  
  
"No Paige. Why would you ask me something like that?"  
  
"I don't know, its just whenever my relationships start to get serious, I seem to end them.  
  
"Well sweetie, that could be because either you don't want to get serious, or your afraid to."  
  
"Yeah but you have Leo, and you never know what's going on with Cole and Phoebe. But we know they love each other, so that's a start. But what about me? I'll be the one with a new guy every couple of weeks because I don't want to get serious." Paige said with a sigh.  
  
Piper rubbed Paige's shoulders and said, "When you feel that you have found the right person to get serious with, you wont have a problem anymore."  
  
"Thanks Piper, I'm going to go find Phoebe now." Paige said and left the kitchen.  
  
Jess' afterthoughts. hey guyz I know that this chpt. Is really short but I screwed up a lil.the next chpt. Will be the same amount but after that the chpts. will be a lot longer. You have my word.JESS!!!!! 


	4. Explainations

Paige entered the living room where Leo was sitting on the couch reading the paper.  
  
"Hey Leo, have you seen Phoebe?" Paige asked"  
  
"No. Not since this morning. She went to see Cole."  
  
"Well that's a great place to be."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with Cole now?"  
  
"Cole killed Phoebes boss. When he went to visit Phoebe at work he was holding her arm so she couldn't go until she "met his demands."  
  
"Oh boy. How did Phoebe take it? "Leo asked putting down the paper, giving his full attention to Paige.  
  
"Well you know how she feels abut him using his demonic powers. I feel really bad to because things were just starting to get better for the two of them. You know I was looking at him, how he looked at Phoebe and it was with more love then I'd ever seen. How you look at Piper is how he looks at her."  
  
"Yes but love isn't the only things that you need to be in a relationship. You need trust, commitment, passion, faith, and love is just another things in it.  
  
"I know but I wish it would work out for the. They need eachother. Paige said with a sigh. 


	5. Making up

Hey guyz and gurlz I really need some more reviews. this chapter is sappy, and I love it!! So I hope u do 2 thanxz~ Jess  
  
Phoebe walked in ten minutes later. "Phoebe, is that you?" Piper shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes but I'm going upstairs and I'd like to be alone if that okay."  
  
"Yea, sure." Piper called back.  
  
Phoebe climbed the stairs and went into her room. She then lay down on her bed, and cried into her pillows. Then Cole showed up. He didn't say anything, he just watched her. All of the pain that she was in, how badly he was making her suffer. A tear fell down his cheek and onto the floor. Phoebe turned around and saw him, standing there looking at her. He was in the same amount of pain she was in. She got up, walked over to him and without a word, hugged him. He embraced her. More tears falling downs his cheeks. Then Phoebe pulled away and gazed into his eyes. She did see the pain, but she saw something else too. She saw love. The love that makes you never want to leave his arms. That completely scared Phoebe. She thought, "Cole can't love me, he's a demon and demons cant love.  
  
"Phoebe...I" He was cut off.  
  
"I know Cole, I finally know. You do care about me."  
  
"Of course I do, I love you Phoebe." Cole said softly.  
  
Then things went from pg rated to R. 


	6. Leo's mistake

Hey guyz and gurlz. this chapter is about mistakes.every1 can make 'em rite? even Leo? Tell me what you think of it and please R&R* Thanxz~jess  
  
All of a sudden there was a large thud that came from Phoebes room. Leo told Piper not to worry and he'd go check on her. So he orbed into Phoebes bedroom.  
  
"Oh god LEO!!"  
  
"Oh my I'm sorry I didn't mean to I..I..I..I heard a noise and wanted to make sure you were okay. And obviously you are." He found Cole and Phoebe on the floor trying to finish what they had started. Leo then orbed out and then accidentally back in. "Oh not again, sorry!" And left and ended up in the kitchen this time.  
  
"Leo what happened?" Piper asked concerned.  
  
"Your sister and Cole. I orbed in on them "making up."  
  
"Oh god." Piper said giggling.  
  
"Its not funny. I'll never be able to look at your sister or Cole the same way again. Not that I never did look at Cole in a good way." Leo said blushing.  
  
This just made Piper laugh even more. Things were pretty normal the next two weeks. Then something happens to Phoebe.  
  
Okay I know its short but its worth it the next chapter is long. Hope you enjoyed. *~*Jess*~* 


	7. Phoebe's news

Hey guyz and gurlz its jess hea. Phoebe must tell her family a secret...but that's all im sayin'. So R&R please and ill write more.thanxz a lot~ Jess  
  
Phoebe was walking through the hall into the kitchen to find Piper.  
  
"Hi Pheebs." Piper said politely.  
  
"Hey Piper. Can I ask you a hypothetical question?" Phoebe asked cautiously.  
  
"Well sure, what is it?"  
  
"What if somebody else living in the manor were to be pregnant?"  
  
"What kind of a question is that? Is the something you need to get off your chest?"  
  
"Actually, there is. Piper I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Oh god." Piper said and passed out.  
  
Five minutes later..  
  
"Piper?" Phoebe said shaking her shoulders. "Are you okay?"  
  
Piper got up carefully and said "I'm okay I'm okay. But, whose baby is it? Are you sure? Did you see a doctor?"  
  
"Cole's, yes, and yes." Phoebe said avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Does anyone else know? Does Cole know?"  
  
"No. I just found out two days ago. Yesterday I went to the doctor to make sure and.. And I'm going to tell Cole today."  
  
"And Paige?"  
  
"Well of course I'm going to tell Paige. In fact, I'll go tell her right now. Hopefully she won't pass out."  
  
Then Phoebe walked up the stairs to the attic to find Paige.  
  
"Hey." Phoebe said when she spotted Paige.  
  
"Whoa, hold it their missy." Paige said.  
  
"What. What is it?"  
  
I'm. I'm sensing something, someone demonic. Is Cole here?"  
  
"No but I do know who your sensing. Paige I have to tell you something. As you know Cole and I got back together and well.. I'm going to have a baby."  
  
"Wow! That's great. How along are you?"  
  
"Just about a week now."  
  
"Have you told anyone else yet, have you told Cole?"  
  
"Just you and Piper. I'm going to tell Cole as soon as I see him."  
  
"Tell me what?" Cole appeared behind them.  
  
"Cole, hi." Phoebe said and kissed him.  
  
"Hi. Tell me what?" Cole asked looking concerned.  
  
"Well Cole honey, we're going to have a baby!"  
  
"A baby?! When how?!  
  
"Well I'm about a week or so already, so the baby should be born early in August. And I'm pretty sure that you know how."  
  
"Oh Phoebe this is great news. I love you." He said hugging her.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Okay guyz don't worry I got plenty more to go. As long as I get some reviews in here. I'll put some more writing in. Hope you liked. ~JESS 


	8. Prue's arrival

Jess words~hey guys I haven't updated this story in a LONG time. So if it's not that good don't sue me.  
  
Leo walked into the orbed into the kitchen. He looked around for Piper. Then she heard Phoebe call to him. She is in the attic. He orbed into the attic to see everyone standing around and Cole about to burst into tears.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Leo asked with sudden alarm.  
  
"Nothings wrong Leo. It's far from it. I'm having a baby." Cole said joyfully.  
  
"Cole, I hate to rain on your parade but that's impossible." Leo said and chuckled.  
  
"Not me, I meant Phoebe. Me and Phoebe." Cole said.  
  
"You mean Phoebe and I." Paige corrected him.  
  
"You too," Leo asked confused, "I really have to stop missing these family meetings."  
  
"No not Paige, she was just correcting Cole." Phoebe replied.  
  
"What did Cole say?" Leo asked annoyed.  
  
"Okay never mind that." Piper said getting ticked off.  
  
"Well congratulations Phoebe AND Cole." Leo said  
  
"So we should start planning the baby shower." Piper said  
  
"Where are we going to put him or her?"  
  
No one answered her. Paige stood in deep thought. Then something happened. There were a bunch of white lights and then Prue appeared.  
  
"Prue?!" Piper and Phoebe screamed.  
  
"Prue? What are you doing here? How..? Leo asked shocked.  
  
"Hi Prue, long time no see huh?" Cole said casually.  
  
Piper burst into tears and ran over to Prue to hug her, and Phoebe followed. When Piper tried put her arms around her, they went through her.  
  
"You're a ghost." Piper said.  
  
"Yes but I'm here." Prue replied.  
  
"Oh Prue how did you get here."  
  
"Well they said grams here sometimes and they let mom come to your wedding so they thought I could come to be here for the celebration." Prue answered.  
  
"What celebration?" Leo asked.  
  
"You are going to celebrate the baby to be aren't you?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yes of course." Paige spoke up.  
  
"Ah you must be Paige it is great to meet you." Prue held out her hand.  
  
"Well that's not going to work but it is great to meet you to. I've heard so much about you."  
  
"So what should we do first?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, just like mom I have to be back by a set time."  
  
"What time is that?"  
  
"Four P.M."  
  
"Prue, that's in ten minutes."  
  
"Oh no." Piper cried.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back for the birth of my niece."  
  
"Niece? We're having a girl?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh uhm sorry I took the surprise out of it."  
  
"No it's wonderful to know." Cole said.  
  
"Would you all mind if I had a minute with Cole?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well okay but say good bye before you go." Leo said.  
  
"I will" Prue replied.  
  
Paige, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo all filed out. But suddenly Prue was gone again in a heap of white lights. 


	9. Paige's jealousy

Cole left the attic and went downstairs to find everyone else. He found them all in the kitchen. It looked like Piper making snacks.  
  
"Where's Prue?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know as soon as you left she was left just the same way she came." Cole answered.  
  
"That's strange, she didn't say anything to you?" Piper asked looking up from the food.  
  
"Nope. Nothing." Cole replied.  
  
"Oh well it was good to see her again." Phoebe said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah I never released how much I missed her." Leo said with a sad expression on his face."  
  
"I'm glad I finally got to meet the sister who was perfect at everything." Paige said and left the room.  
  
"I never really thought about how Paige would feel if Prue came back." Phoebe said.  
  
"Well it's obvious she doesn't feel good about it. I bet she feels inferior to her. But she's our sister." Piper replied.  
  
"Yes, but so is Paige." Leo said with his white lighter words of wisdom.  
  
"I'll go talk to her." Phoebe said leaving the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe found Paige in her room. The room she got from Prue. She thought, "I can't replace Prue, but I can take her room and her power."  
  
"Paige what's wrong?" Phoebe asked sweetly.  
  
"Nothing." Paige lied.  
  
"That downstairs couldn't have been nothing. Come on tell me. What's on your mind?"  
  
"As soon as Prue came into that attic it was like you guys forgot about me. And sometimes I worry that Prue might come back. Them the Power of Three will have four and I'll be the one given the boot."  
  
"Paige we didn't forget about you. We just haven't seen Prue since she..."  
  
"She died."  
  
"Well yes. Also Paige Prue's not coming back. We can't resurrect people. And we wouldn't. As much as we miss her, we wouldn't. This isn't her time. It's your time. We miss her but we'd miss you too. Don't worry sweetie theirs nothing to worry about. She'll only be back to witness a miracle. My baby girl being born."  
  
"Okay thanks Pheebs." 


End file.
